Royal Guard Galahad
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750226 |no = 7181 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 41 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = ? |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 0 |description = A powerful customized photon bot that can supervise and synchronize several war spear squads. It belonged to the famous King of Avalon, but scribes lost its trace after the great betrayal. It was found years later by the successor and old friend of its creator. Once restored, it presented strange, almost human-like, signs of guilt and regret. Its complete restoration reveals the secret of its soul: the testament of its Master. |summon = I will complete the mission my Master entrusted me with, dear friend... |fusion = This new summon data improves my soul. |evolution = I will complete the mission my Master entrusted me with, dear friend... | hp_base = 5385 |atk_base = 1731 |def_base = 1731 |rec_base = 1731 | hp_lord = 7000 |atk_lord = 2250 |def_lord = 2250 |rec_lord = 2250 | hp_anima = 7892 |rec_anima = 2012 |atk_breaker = 2488 |def_breaker = 2012 |atk_guardian = 2012 |def_guardian = 2488 | hp_oracle = 6107 |rec_oracle = 2488 | hp_bonus = 1050 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 460 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 3 |ls = Eternal Loyalty |lsdescription = Boosts HP (40%) & Boosts critical hit rate (20%) & Boosts critical damage (150%) & Critical damage boosts ATK and REC (80%) for 2 turns |lseffect = |lstype = |bb = Photon Canon |bbdescription = 14 combo Light attack on all foes & Boosts critical damage (75%) for 3 turns & Fill BB gauge when attacked (4-6 BC) for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 14 |sbb = Energy Outburst |sbbdescription = 17 combo Light attack on all foes & Boosts critical damage (75%) for 3 turns & Activates Mana Bubble Shield (15% REC) & Boosts Light elemental damage (100%) for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offensive |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 17 |ubb = Holy Annihilation |ubbdescription = 16 combo Light attack on all foes & Boosts critical damage (400%) for 3 turns & Boosts Light elemental damage (400%) for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offensive |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 16 |es = Dedicated Companion |esitem = Arthur's Will;Arthur |esdescription = If Arthur's Will equipped or Arthur is in the squad, adds Boosts BB ATK (300%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB and Critical hit fill BB gauge (6 BC) |evofrom = 750225 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |sbb1 = |sbb10 = |ubb1 = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = Galahad3 |videos = }}